Księżniczka Anna Luiza
Księżniczka Anna Luiza (ang. Princess Anneliese) – główna bohaterka filmu Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka. Historia Anna Luiza jest księżniczką królestwa położonego na szczycie góry. Ona i Eryka urodziły się w tym samym czasie. Obie wyglądały tak samo, jednak Anna Luiza miała znamię na ramieniu w kształcie korony. Jej rodzice byli zadowoleni, kiedy się urodziła, wiedzieli bowiem, że będzie miała wszystko, co najlepsze. W pewnym momencie jej życia, ojciec Anny Luizy zmarł, czyniąc jej matkę wdową. Jako młoda kobieta, Anna Luiza nauczyła się wszystkich obowiązków księżniczki, prowadzona przez swojego przyjaciela, Juliana. Anna Luiza i Julian byli w sobie zakochani, jednak trzymali to w sekrecie, nawet przed sobą. Kiedy jej królestwo bankrutuje z powodu Premingera, doradcy królowej, który ukradł złoto z królewskiej kopalni, królowa prosi Annę Luizę, o poślubienie bogatego młodego króla Dominika, aby ocalić swoje królestwo. Anna Luiza pragnęła poślubić Juliana, ale nie mogła, chcąc ocalić poddanych. Julian słysząc, że Anna Luiza musi wyjść za mąż, postanawia zabrać ją na cały dzień z zamku. Idą więc do wioski, gdzie Anna Luiza spotyka Erykę. Dwie dziewczyny zdają sobie sprawę, że wyglądają identycznie i zostają dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Anna Luiza mówi Eryce, że pośle kogoś za nią, aby mogła zaśpiewać w pałacu, jednak tej samej nocy księżniczka i jej kotka, Serafina, zostają porwane przez Nicka i Nacka. Kotce i Annie Luzie udaje się jednak uciec następnej nocy. Kiedy przybywa do pałacu, zostaje odesłana, ponieważ Eryka podszywająca się pod Annę Luizę przebywa obecnie w pałacu. Zostaje odwrócona przez strażnika, który jej grozi, więc odjeżdża w stronę wioski. Udaje się do Madame Carp z nadzieją na pomoc, jednak kobieta traktuje księżniczkę i jej szwaczkę z brakiem szacunku. Kiedy Anna Luiza ujawnia kim naprawdę jest, Madame Carp śmieje się, nazywając ją Eryką. Annie Luizie nie podoba się, jak Madame Carp odzywa się do swojej szwaczki, nazywając ją "leniwą krową", jednak Madame Carp nie przejmuje się tym i zdenerwowana zamyka kobiety w środku, mówiąc, że nie wypuści ich, póki nie skończą szyć. Anna Luiza jest przerażona, że znowu została zamknięta, jednak szwaczka jest dla niej bardzo miła i wierzy, że jest ona księżniczką. Później, Anna Luiza daje pierścionek z etykietką z sukienki, która brzmi: "Wykonane wyłącznie przez Madame Carp" dla Serafiny. Ma za zadanie dostarczyć wiadomość na zamek z nadzieją, że ktoś przeczyta etykietkę i przyjdzie do sklepu. W międzyczasie Anna Luiza próbuje pomóc szwaczce szyć suknie, jednak nie jest w tym zbyt dobra. Krawcowa mówi, że nie musi tego robić, ale księżniczka nie chce zostawiać szwaczki samej z całą pracą. Preminger znajduje etykietkę na szyi Serafiny i udaje się do Madame Carp, aby "uratować" księżniczkę. Nie zna jego złych planów, więc jedzie z nim, mimo, że Serafina czuje się niepewnie. Preminger zabiera księżniczkę do królewskich kopalni. Dziewczyna uświadamia sobie, że została porwana. W kopalni, Preminger wyjawia Annie Luizie całe zamieszanie i oświadcza, że zamierza poślubić jej matkę i zostać królem. Zamyka go w jednym pokoju ze związanym Julianem, który także wcześniej został porwany. Preminger pokazuje Annie Luizie jej pierścień, jako dowód dla królowej, że jej córka zginęła. Preminger, wraz z Nickiem i Nackiem opuszcza kopalnię, zostawiając księżniczkę i Juliana samych. Anna Luiza stara się zatrzymać Premingera, ale Nick i Nack blokują przejście głazami i skałami. Julian próbuje zniszczyć skały łomem, ale nie daje rady i poddaje się. Podczas, gdy uderzył w skały, skała upadła i pękła, po uderzeniu Serafiny. Anna Luiza próbując upewnić się, czy kotka ma się dobrze, widzi drogocenną geodę w skale. Mówi Julianowi, że jest jak ten kamień: "Skromny na zewnątrz, ale w środku, prawdziwy skarb". Mówi, że jest w nim zakochana, a on obiecuje jej, że ją stąd wyciągnie. Używa ponownie łomu, ale tym razem z pomiędzy skał wydostaje się woda. Prowadzony przez Herve, konia Premingera, Wolfiemu udaje się zlokalizować, gdzie znajduje się Serafina, Anna Luiza i Julian. Znajduje dziurę, aby odkryć wał kopalniany. Początkowo nie wiedzą, jak się wydostać, ale Anna Luiza wpada na pomysł. Wraz z Julianem przesuwają skały, aby więcej wody dostało się na zewnątrz. Wchodzą do beczki wraz z pupilami i płyną ku górze, z czasem, jak woda zaczyna się podnosić. Wracają do pałacu, aby upewnić się, że królowa nie poślubiła Premingera. Anna Luiza udowadnia wszystkim, że jest księżniczką, pokazując swoje królewskie znamię. Po aresztowaniu Premingera, Anna Luiza rozmawia z matką. Mówi jej, że nie było by jej teraz z nią, gdyby nie Eryka i Julian. Mówi jej także, kogo chce poślubić. Matka mówi jej, że najpierw muszą zadbać o swoich poddanych, ale Anna Luiza opowiada jej o geodach, która znalazła w kopalni. Anna Luiza prowadzi górników do zbierania geodów i tworzy nową produkcję. Królestwo zostaje uratowane, a Madame Carp zamyka biznes, ponieważ nie było już pracy, prawdopodobnie przez to, jak traktowała Annę Luizę. Kilka miesięcy później Anna Luiza ma podwójny ślub z Eryką i Dominikiem, którzy odnaleźli miłość, a Serafina i Wolfie mają wiele, wiele kociąt. Osobowość Księżniczka Anna Luiza to bardzo słodka, miła, sprytna, spokojna, inteligentna i miła dziewczyna, wzór "prawdziwych księżniczek". Uwielbia czytać książki naukowe. Kocha swojego nauczyciela, Juliana, w późniejszej części filmu wyznaje mu swoje uczucia. Jest bardzo odpowiedzialna i troszczy się o swoich poddanych. Uwielbia uczyć się i potrafi rozróżnić różne rodzaje minerałów. Lubi przygody i pragnie uwolnić się od swoich królewskich obowiązków. Jest gotowa spróbować czegoś nowego. Jest bardzo rozważna i szybka, co można zauważyć, gdy ucieka Nickowi i Nackowi, a także, w kopalni królewskiej wraz z Julianem. Anna Luiza jest bardzo odważna. Wygląd fizyczny Anna Luiza to młoda dziewczyna o jasnej skórze i jasnoniebieskich oczach. Jej włosy są długie, faliste, w kolorze blond. Włosy sięgają do pleców, a niektóre są ściągnięte w koński ogon. Ma unikalne znamię w kształcie korony, na ramieniu. Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-Princess-Anneliese-Cosplay-Costume-Version-01-1.jpg| strój księżniczki Anneliese at her fitting.png|Suknia ślubna Strój księżniczki Jej różowa suknia, która wydaje się być skomplikowana została wykonana i uszyta przez Erykę, kiedy pracowała u Madame Carp. Jej góra ma siateczkę ze złotymi taśmami, top podzielony jest na trzy, środek jest biały ze złotymi wzorami i różanym wzorem, a reszta jest różowa. Rękawy mają tę samą siatkę, co top sukni. W dolnej części suknia ma tę samą siatkę ze złocistą wstążką. Spódnica jest różowa, ma błyszczącą halkę. Nosi różowe buty. Ma na szyi naszyjnik w kształcie serca, w którym jest zdjęcie przedstawiające ją i jej rodzinę. Suknia ślubna Jej suknia ślubna wygląda prawie tak samo, jak jej strój na co dzień. Top ma tę samą siatkę, a górna część została podzielona na trzy. Jej spódnica ma dwie części, a jej zewnętrzna część (halka) ma różany wzorek, wewnętrzna jest biała. Jej welon ma złote obramowanie, nosi tiarę na czubku głowę i białe buty. Anna Luiza czasami również nosi tiarę. Cytaty * "Wasza wysokość? A dlaczego tak oficjalnie? To tylko ja" * "Chciałam po raz pierwszy i ostatni zaznać wolności. Za tydzień wychodzę za mąż... za obcego człowieka" * "Cudownie wyjść czasem z zamku do normalnego świata. Nikt tutaj nie wie kim jestem" * "Przyjrzałam się tej bryłce i widzę, że to piryt. Ładny, ale bez większej wartości. Zwą go 'złotem głupców' ". * "Dla mnie jesteś jak to. '(Julian: "Jak kamień?")' "Jeśli sądzić po pozorach. Wewnątrz tkwi skarb". Galeria Tumblr lvnxo8Wb191r2w6bxo1 500.jpg Pobrane.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1819595-576-336.jpg Barbie-Jako-Ksiezniczka-i-Zebraczka-2004.jpeg 143998.1.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1819309-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1816231-576-336.jpg 994650 1333795448441 full.png 670be4676fd58d80b58380247f3f4a09.jpg 8a8f08e9b6c92fcf6af423357048acc8.png Anneliese-and-Julian-in-the-mine-barbie-princess-and-the-pauper-12795251-500-279.jpg Anneliese-ans-Julian-in-the-mine-barbie-princess-and-the-pauper-12795001-500-279.jpg Anneliese-ans-Julian-in-the-mine-barbie-princess-and-the-pauper-12795005-960-536.jpg Anneliese-princess-anneliese-16611405-960-536.jpg Anneliese-princess-anneliese-16611407-373-350.jpg Anneliese-princess-anneliese-16611409-790-474.jpg Balcony.png Singing_anneliese.png 407650 1269872137993 full.jpg 890510 1322462459663 full.jpg 908850 1324722213898 full.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1816825-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1816865-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-Princess-Anneliese-Cosplay-Costume-Version-01-3.jpg E76e2c09abc9e83b4101330b8dc68442.png I-m-Yellow-barbie-princess-28643181-425-340.jpg Ciekawostki * Anna Luiza jest postacią na podstawie Księcia Edwarda Tudora z książki Książę i Żebrak. * Jej fryzura jest wielokrotnie wykorzystywana w innych filmach Barbie. Genevieve i Rosella wykorzystywały tę fryzurę w swoich weselach, a Liana i Alexa użyły w swoim wyglądzie po ich ostatecznej transformacji. * Uwielbia róże stulistne, znane również jako Rose de Mai. Mai w języku francuskim oznacza maj. Jest możliwe, że zarówno Anna Luiza jak i Eryka urodziły się w maju. * Serafina przypomina ją szczególnie w scenie, gdzie zarówno Anna Luiza jak i Serafina biorą drzemkę. * Jej pokój jest bardzo podobny do pokoju Księżniczki Luciany i Królowej Ariany z filmu Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy. en:Princess Anneliese Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka Kategoria:Księżniczki Kategoria:Barbie